A Kyubi in a wolfs world
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Naruto is sucked into another world full of wolves after being mortally wounded.
1. A Kyubi's First Landing

**Disclaimer: This crossover is between Naruto and Alpha and Omega**

**I do not own either because if I did I would not be writing this but I am so enjoy**

**Jutsu**

**Fem Kyubi: "speaking"/'thinking'**

2 Lone figures both having little chakra left sit facing each other. One stands on the head of Madara Uchiha and the other is on the head Hashirama Senju or the First Hokage.

"Sasuke we don't have to do this."

"You don't get it do you" he said "this was what would happen no matter what happened all of our friends and family slaughtered by the hand of another's this will be the fight that ends all now it is time to die."

He did the hand signs for the 1000 birds or **Chidori** as it is called. Naruto knowing that talking wouldn't work made a Rasengan and poured what little chakra he had left into it. They jumped at each Other yelling their attacks.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"**CHIDORI!"**

The attacks hit creating an unstable black energy ball but Sasuke without his curse mark and Naruto without using the Kyubi's chakra the ball became too unstable and exploded. Throwing Sasuke into a tree where a limb pierced his heart killing him instantly and putting Naruto into a near death position. Then Kyubi thinking fast to save her host opened a portal to another world so Naruto would not die by drowning in the valley of the end. But what she did not expect was that she was too hasty and poured too much of her chakra into it transforming Naruto into a Kyubi like herself.

**World change/Time Skip: Western Pack**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

As I lay down I saw a flash in my peripheral and turned toward it. Then I saw a dark object falling in the backdrop of the sun then it crashed I jumped up and ran out to the site and found a smoking crater but as the smoke cleared I saw a severely bruised fox clearly hurt worse than actually seen so I howled for help. As the pack got to her she told them and they helped the fox out of the crater and to the healer's den.

**The Next Day Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find myself still alive he tried to move but saw that the leaf bandages that were around me kept my paws and tails secured (Realization in 3…2…1…)

"What the Fuck!" I yelled as loud as I could as I realized I was an animal. As I struggled a wolf that carried authority around him like a coat came up to me and asked

"Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki I'm from the pack hidden in the leaves." I said lying

Winston buying the lie asked

"Why are you here?"

"I ran away from my village."

"Then why were you in a crater."

"I must have fell into it while I was running from my village"

"Why did you run from it."

Naruto told the story of how his village was scared of him because they saw him as a demon not as himself and that they beat him up and they were always kicking him and bringing him down that he had to hide and make sure no one saw him. Also how his parents died of a fake curse he called the curse of the Kyubi that affects the mates and kills them when their son is born they die and the only way the curse will be broken if said person mates and bears a child from another species.

Winston then cut him free from some of the bandages and he cut the rest off and unfurled his nine tails.

"What the hell" Winston exclaimed

"I told you I was a Kyubi that means nine tails in Japanese." Naruto explained

"Oh okay" Winston said calming down

Also it helps me do ninjitsu like this **Shadow clone Jutsu **another nine tailed fox appeared and said hi in the same voice

"Release!"

The second one disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"So can anyone do that?"

"No only I can do that." I said with the least bit of enthusiasm

"Hmm" Winston said acknowledging my unenthusiastic response so now that that is in order." "I have one more question for you do you want to be an Alpha a Beta, or an Omega."

"Well Alphas are too serious and Omegas are too playful can I be a Beta"

"Yes we have a couple including another new arrival he walked in very wounded and he is healing but unlike you it will take some time but he heals fast too."

I just nodded then said

"I need to go" I then ran and jumped landed on the ground then used the** body flicker Jutsu **to "disappear"

I found a nice quiet clearing and started to meditate then I found myself in my mindscape and then I saw Kyubi and asked her a couple of questions about why am I here and what is going on she explained it in extreme detail and told me why she did this. As I listened I understood and gave her my thanks. Then I left my mindscape and opened my eyes to see four wolves they were yelling at me because they could have hit me with a log sled.

I said

"Sorry but I am new here"

"Whoa I know you Kate found you in the crater hurt badly" the one that looked like the leader said he told his name was Humphrey I said I was Naruto then he asked "How the hell are you alive and walking?"

"I heal fast" I said for the second time today.

"Well do you-

*howl*

"Winston is calling for a pack meeting." Humphrey said

So we all ran to the meeting rock to listen to what Winston was going to announce when we got there Winston had settled down the crowd so he could talk.

Using his commanding voice he said

"Today we are introducing two new members to the pack the first I would like to introduce is Naruto"

I then walked up to the front and got on the stage and said

"Hi" I said I told them my name did the same jutsu as I did for Winston then explained why I was here and my rank among then I got a couple of winks from a few beta females I smiled at them making them faint.

Then he said our second is also a beta but he is a wolf but different from us in he also heals fast and he has knowledge on every pack and future events he has yet to reveal as he hates spoiler alerts.

I walked up to him and said Hi to the midnight black wolf after he said his name was Lone he told me to meet him at the top of howling rock and then said

"It is nice to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

I looked at him with my mouth wide open then he disappeared.

**How about it the first ever Naruto and Alpha and Omega Crossover so tell me what you think and say thanks to my friend for helping me.**


	2. Moonlight howl and Idawho

**A/N: This may not be up for a while so if it not up then I am still knocked off the computer**

**The top of Howling Rock**

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

As I got to the top Lone was sitting at the peak talking to another wolf his fur was a silver color but he had red eyes that at first I thought he had Sharingan then I realized his eyes were normal I cleared my throat getting the attention of both of them.

"Ahh Naruto so nice of you-

"Ahh cut the crap who are you really"

"Well first let me introduce my friend then I will answer your questions." "Naruto meet Damien"

"Okay now talk" Naruto growled

"Alright we are not of this world either this dimension opened a portal while me and my friend were watching Alpha and Omega and now we are here." "Anyway we can't say much tonight we need you will you help us." Lone said

"Why should I help you?" Said Naruto

"Because Damien hurt his leg but we have a mission we need to be caught and sent to Idaho with Kate and Humphrey and bring them home A.S.A.P." Lone said

"Okay I will help but you will tell me all that you know after this mission alright" Said Naruto

And tomorrow night is when we do this okay. Lone said

"You can count on it!" "Ya know"

Never say that again Lone said

"Sorry no can do" "Ya know"

"God damnit!" Lone yelled

**The Next day**

We spent the whole day playing around and training Naruto trained me in Taijutsu since I could not use Ninjutsu. At the end I had only a couple of bruises and we both smelt horrible.

We both jumped into the water to wash off as we heard wolves howling and we both saw some provocative movements especially with the first two wolves. Then we started towards the lake Humphrey sulked at we saw him already there we felt bad for him because we saw how he felt as we looked into his eyes from a far.

"Just take little coyote Humphrey and just run along" Humphrey said

As we heard this we saw Kate walking down they went through their contradictions and references to Garth (I hate him with a passion of 10,000 suns) Naruto **Henged **(Transformation jutsu) into a wolf and took the first shot from the hunters then I took the second tranquilizer dart to the ass then they took out Kate and Humphrey next.

I woke up and saw that Naruto has been awake for two hours since the tranquilizer was ejected by Kumara because it was like a poison to her.

We were talking but then heard Humphrey wake up so we shut up and let the scene play through we barely held in a laugh when Humphrey drank his own piss then spit it out it was too funny. Then Kate started kicking around her cage but to no avail. The truck finally stopped Kate and Humphrey took off like bullets we were let out I walked out and barked at the men then Naruto did the same and we ran after Kate and Humphrey. As we ran towards them I was hit with a rock

"OW!" Lone yelled in pain

"What?" Naruto asked

"I was hit by a rock" Lone said

"Oh okay" Naruto said nonchalantly

Then we were on high alert until we got to Kate and Humphrey who pulled us both down by the ears.

"Come on that hurts you know" (no that is how I would say it ya know) Naruto whined lowly at Kate

Well Humphrey tried but I made it look like he did it.

Kate looked at him and looked away and blushed.

A song started to go through my head called highway to hell I started to hum it. Then I heard screaming and realized I was all alone

*sigh* as usual I ran to a mud spot on the other side of the lake and waited

In 3…2…1…

Ahhhh

*splash*

"So you wanted to ask some questions?" asked the bird I knew as Marcel

Kate who just got their asks

"Where are we?"

"Idaho!"

"Idawho?"

"Land of rivers mountains a few billion potatoes"

"But what I don't get is why there is a fox and two guy wolves and one girl" he wondered aloud

"Who you calling a guy" Lone said in a perfect imitation of a girl

"Oh so sorry I did not mean-

I couldn't keep a straight face I died of laughter then Humphrey Kate and Naruto followed suit

"Why are jou laughing?"

"I tricked you into thinking I am a girl" Lone said normally.

"Well played wolf" he said with a hint of distain

"Thank you thank you" "And that's a Beta for you Naruto" I said with a wink at him to tell him he should lighten up a little and not be so serious.

He nodded, grinned his signature fox like grin but this time it was literal as it appeared on his face.

"Wait a sec" Kate said "How the hell did you two get here?"

"I transformed in to a wolf" Naruto said while he henged into a wolf.

"I just bit the bullet" I said

"Wait you bit a bullet in two" Humphrey asked amazed

"No it is an expression" it means I took the hit for you"

"What!" "You took a bullet for me" "why" "I thought they were darts."

"They were" and I was about to explain more but realizing he won't get it I dropped it.

"Anyway" said Kate "I need to get home fast" me and Naruto were cringing at hearing the Golfing Goose's body crack unnaturally loud.

**Time skip: Outside the Library**

As they walked Marcel and paddy told them about the wonders of golf. But Naruto and I were busy talking to the_ Kyuubi_

"So your name in my world is Kumara and you are a guy but here you're a female?" Lone said

Naruto answered my question after telling the _Kyuubi _my question he answered

"Yes Kami is a female you dolt" Naruto said

"Hey lighten up I was just asking" Lone said

"Oh okay" Naruto said answering for the kyubi

"Well it is awesome to finally meet both of you I have always wondered what I would say when I met you but now I can't remember it." Lone said

Then we both laughed until we got to the truck.

Then we all got under it as the two birds talked to Kate and Humphrey me and Naruto whispered to each other on how we are going to help Kate and Humphrey to get back to Jasper in one piece.

Well you can follow the truck with your _**Shunshin no jutsu**_ while I will just be inside it with Humphrey and Kate as soon as I said that I jumped into the truck so quick no one saw me

But when Kate tried Humphrey and her wound up dancing as I hid under the bed so I would not be caught. After the dance they got into the truck then we were all squared away then I came out from under the bed.

**Next chapter the Truck ride from here it will mostly go like the story with side Quests**

**Now read and review or I will find you (JK)**


End file.
